


If Inconvenient, Love Me Anyway [PODFIC]

by johnlockypodfics



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Epistolary, Eventual Johnlock, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Johnlock - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining John, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Reichenbach, Texting, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, season 3 fixit, season 4 fixit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlockypodfics/pseuds/johnlockypodfics
Summary: "Didn't you get John's text?""No. I delete his texts. I delete any text that begins with "Hi."John knows Sherlock deletes his texts and always has. After his "death" what starts off as a way to grieve, understand and say goodbye morphs into a journal of honest confessions. John can finally be frank, protected by the knowledge that though in plain sight his mate will never know.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	If Inconvenient, Love Me Anyway [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If Inconvenient, Love Me Anyway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854846) by [Maribor_Petrichor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maribor_Petrichor/pseuds/Maribor_Petrichor). 



>   
> [**Click HERE to Play or Download audio** ](https://www.podfics.net/wp-content/uploads/2021/03/IF-INCONVENIENT-LOVE-ME-ANYWAY.mp3)  
> or  
> [Play it on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-19693694-441445599/if-inconvenient-love-me-anyway)  
> or  
> scroll lower down the page to play it in this window via embedded Soundcloud player.
> 
> **I record a new Podfic every week or two. If you would like to be notified about my new Podfics available,[Subscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlockypodfics) to my account using A03 Subscribe button (in [User profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlockypodfics)) or [Click Here](https://www.podfics.net/johnlocky-podfics/) to sign up to my notifications list, or follow me on Soundcloud [here.](https://soundcloud.com/user-19693694-441445599)**
> 
> If convenient, please leave comments and kudos.  
> If inconvenient, leave them anyway ;)

[JohnlockyPodfics](https://soundcloud.com/user-19693694-441445599) · [IF INCONVENIENT, LOVE ME ANYWAY](https://soundcloud.com/user-19693694-441445599/if-inconvenient-love-me-anyway)

  
******* Subscribe to get notified of New Podfics *******  
I record a new Podfic every week or two (as time allows - currently 2 on the go!) If you would like to be notified about my new Podfics available, Subscribe to my account using A03 Subscribe button (in User profile) or [Click Here](https://www.podfics.net/johnlocky-podfics/) to sign up to my notifications list and get a notification right to your email when a new Podfic comes out. Obviously I am not going to send you any spam. (Maybe just some gingernuts!)  
  
You can also follow me on Tumbler at <https://johnlocky.tumblr.com/>


End file.
